What Lies Beneath
by Black Jinx
Summary: She's a puppet, he's an Exorcist. Songfic, song is What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin. Oneshot. KandaOc/YuuOc/YuOc


**Music of choice: What Lies Beneath - Breaking Benjamin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGray-Man or it's characters. The girl belongs to me.**

* * *

She was his enemy. But she loved him. God, did she love him.

She knew she had to leave the Black Order, her secret had been found out.

_Take a breath, hold it in_  
_Start a fight you won't win_  
_Had enough, let's begin_  
_Nevermind, I don't care_

She had to escape in order to survive, not that anything they did would kill her. The Millennium Earl would make sure of that.

She was the Earl's precious puppet. Lower on the status chain than the Noah, she could do the one thing that not a single Noah could. She could _resist_. She infiltrated the Black Order under the disguise of an exorcist, but that wasn't even false. She did have an Innocence, and could control it.

All in all, she was a puppet. A doll, controlled by the Earl. He kept the thing keeping her alive, in order to make sure she followed his orders surely and thoroughly. But now, escape was her first priority.

_All in all, you're no good_  
_You don't cry like you should_  
_Let it go, if you could_  
_When love dies in the end_

She knew he had her heart, that one movement would kill her in an instant. She refused to die, she couldn't die just yet.

She kept it a secret from him. That one Exorcist, the one that she felt could free her, she never told him. Raven colored hair in a ponytail, so dark a black it looked blue. Cold, dark eyes that made her tremble with excitement everytime he looked at her. Yuu Kanda.

Was it truly possible to love someone without your heart?

_So I'll find what lies beneath your sick twisted smile_  
_As I lay underneath your cold jaded eyes_  
_Now you turn the tide on me_  
_'Cause you're so unkind_  
_I will always be here for the rest of my life_

He wanted to know why she betrayed them all. She didn't even bother to deny it. Her pale blue eyes had glazed over, revealing not an ounce of innocence in her. Her sick and twisted smile seemed like that of a cheshire cat. She had turned the tide on them all, had stolen all the innocence she could gather, to take back to the Akuma and the Earl so it could be destroyed.

_Here we go, does it hurt_  
_Say goodbye to this world_  
_I will not be undone_  
_Come to life, it gets worse_

He stood before her, his Myugen bared. "Get out of my way," she said, her voice cold and cruel.

He ignored her. "In a hurry to die?" she screamed, striking at him with her Tiger's Claws. Dark embers flew from her hands, setting fire to everything it touched. Furniture, Akuma, even the rock and steel itself, everything burned. Should he touch it, he would meet the same fate.

_All in all, you're no good_  
_You don't cry like you should_  
_I'll be gone when you fall_  
_Your sad life says it all_

He brought the sword down upon her, seeing in sink into her shoulder. Cutting flesh and spurting blood, it should have been a fatal blow. But she didn't die.

She clung to the arm that would be useless. She was powerless now, at the mercy of him and his Myugen. Her eyes held pain from the blow, but she didn't shed a tear. She wouldn't, and she couldn't. It was beyond impossible for her to cry.

But she loved. She loved him.

_So I'll find what lies beneath your sick twisted smile_  
_As I lay underneath your cold jaded eyes_  
_Now you turn the tide on me_  
_'Cause you're so unkind_  
_I will always be here for the rest of my life_

"It would be worth it to die at your hands," she said, blood pooling around her. Her words stopped him. Her eyes, though cruel and filled with pain, pleaded for him. Whether it was for death or mercy, he didn't know.

"Not an ounce of mercy in those cold and focused eyes. It truly is a shame that I can't die." Kanda raised the Myugen, ready to strike it down upon her head, to finally kill the traitor.

_Don't carry me under  
You're the devil in disguise  
__God sing for the hopeless_  
_I'm the one you left behind_

She was no longer an Exorcist. She worked for the Earl, for the Akuma, for the _enemy_. She was the devil in disguise, and didn't deserve to exist in his eyes.

He tried. He couldn't do it. He couldn't strike her. It was as though she had stopped him. In his moment of hesitation, she attacked.

He blocked the Claws, feeling the hot blades sink into his arm. Forcing his arms away from his face, she kissed him.

_So I'll find what lies beneath your sick twisted smile_  
_As I lay underneath your cold jaded eyes_  
_Now you turn the tide on me_  
_'Cause you're so unkind_

He stopped, feeling her soft lips upon his. He felt a dark presence enter the area, and she pulled away and acted as though nothing had happened. She landed on a black and red Akuma that looked like a mix between a bat and a bird. The Earl stood next to her, as they dissapeared into the darkness.

Kanda stared after her, still feeling her kiss. "Lotus, what are you planning?"

_I will always be here for the rest of my life_

"Are you alright my dear?" the Earl asked her, his grin never leaving her face.

"Yes, mi'Lord," Lotus answered. _'Don't worry, Kanda. My job isn't finished yet.'_


End file.
